


The Count Varley

by Verastophilis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood Eagle, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, F/M, Graphic Description, Hubert tortures and kills Bernadetta's dad, Romantic Fluff, Stabbing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verastophilis/pseuds/Verastophilis
Summary: After being married to Bernadetta, Hubert makes a decision to get rid of the cruel and abusive Count Varley.





	The Count Varley

“Coming to bed?” Hubert called Bernadetta as she stepped out from the bathroom, closing the door behind her. His sudden voice cutting through the room caused the younger girl to jolt and yelp softly before she realized it was only him. “O-oh...yes, of course! I’m really excited.” She said as she pressed her knees into the mattress, crawling onto it. Hubert’s cheeks flushed at the sight of Bernadetta in her nightgown, which was covered in lace and embroidered patterns that she had sewn into it herself. His wife was such a talented woman. As she nuzzled into his arms, she reached up and fondled the flower that he had pinned to his night clothes. “Why, praytell, are you excited, dear Bernadetta?”

“Well...i-it’s our first time sleeping together at House Vestra! Your home is very nice...I heard a lot of rumors about how House Vestra works in the shadows...to be honest, it is a lot different than what I believed it was going to look. I honestly thought it was going to look terrifying.” She admitted as he scooped her into his arms.

“Admittedly, I have been planning for your arrival. I had ordered the servants to remove some of the original amenities as to not frighten you. I am pleased to find that you like it. I am curious to see what House Varley will look like when we decide to relocate there.”

“Oh…”

“Something wrong?”

“N-no, it’s just...If we go back to House Varley, I have to face my father again...I mean, he should be fine now! Now that I’ve got a husband like he wanted…but...the thought of seeing him again…” 

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that, my little violet.” He cooed, bending down to kiss the top of her head. “I will be venturing to House Varley _alone_ tomorrow.” He explained. Bernadetta gawked at him and immediately shot up from her spot next to him, glaring down at the mage who laid next to her. “Alone?! Why alone, huh?! W-what are you planning to talk to my father about?!” He sighed. As much as he loved Bernadetta, her quickness to jump to conclusions was exasperating…

“I don’t intend to talk to him. I intend to act as an exterminator...There is a rat that resides at House Varley...and I intend to dispose of him.” He explained. 

“Rat…? D-dispose?! Hubert- you can’t!” 

“Oh, I very well can. And I will. Like the former Marquis Vestra, the Count Varley is unregenerate filth. He has no place in this world, especially not in that of Fodlan. Her majesty deserves a land pure as the driven snow and I intend to clean the former soiled and scarlet ground myself.” Hubert explained with a sinister glint in his eye, one full of rage and hatred towards the fools that had hurt the ones that he cared about. Lord Arundel, the former Marquis Vestra, and Count Varley...All of them would atone for their crimes. 

As he thought to himself, he felt a weight on his chest suddenly as Bernadetta sprawled across him, the male snapping from his pondering to look down at her.

“Bernadetta?”

“I...I-I...J-just be careful, okay?! If I lose you...who will I have then…? What if you can’t? What if my father hurts you and I never see you again?! Then he’ll come after me...and we’ll both be-...ugh!” She cried, clenching his nightclothes tightly in her first. He felt the wetness from her eyes soaking through his shirt, Hubert wrapping his arms around her. He was never good with comfort, but Bernadetta was someone he wanted to protect. He kissed her head and rubbed her back with the gentlest of touches. “That will never happen.”

“You...you promise?”

“I promise.” He swore, pulling her close into his arms as she softly cried against him, full of woe and worry for his life. He would not fail. He was sure of it.

The next day, Bernadetta and Hubert readied themselves for the day, Hubert standing in front of the mirror as he pinned the sewn flower into his shirt, Bernadetta brushing her short hair from the bed.

“You’re...you’re going to wear that when you go to see my father? Are you sure?”

“Of course. It’s my little piece of you that I have with me always.”

“I thought you only wanted to wear it when you were around me.”

Hubert chuckled and walked to her bedside, taking her hands in his and bending down to kiss her. “_Mmmmmwah_. I’ve changed my mind on that. I believe it suits me now...and will suit me even more when I take over the Varley territory. You and I will be able to rule it together, Bernadetta.” She covered her face, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Hubert snickered quietly. She followed him to the stables where the horses were kept, Hubert’s horse bobbing its head excitedly as it saw him approach the gate. It was a tall, pitch black stallion which roomed next to Bernadetta’s. Hers was a smaller, white mare with brown spots speckled all over her rear, Bernadetta greeting her own horse but deciding to not take it out. 

Hubert mounted his own and cocked an eyebrow at her. “You’re not going out today?” He asked, Bernie shaking her head with anxiety laced in her eyes. “I’m...I’m going to miss you, Hubert…”

“Oh, darling Bernadetta...I’ll be back before the full moon. If I have not returned by then, inform her majesty and have them search for me. In the very, very slim case that this happens, I’ll have you in mind up until the very end…” 

They parted ways soon after, Hubert arriving hours later at the gates of House Varley, the knights at the front excited for his arrival as they allowed him in. He left his horse at their stables, his entry announced to the head of the Varley house, the Count Varley. 

“Hubert von Vestra...or should I say the new Marquis Vestra...How do you do?” A short man with purple hair stepped from his throne and bowed to Hubert who respectfully bowed back. “Yes, hello. I am well. It is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Count Varley.”

“And where is that daughter of mine? Bernadetta decided...not to come with you?”

Hubert felt the pit of rage suddenly burn in his stomach at the thought, his fake smile staying steady as he explained. “No, she has other duties to attend to...Her Majesty has requested some assistance today, Bernadetta taking my place to do so. It worked out well. It gives me time to visit my new father-in-law.” 

“Bernadetta is doing WHAT?” The Count Varley scowled. “Surely, you jest...She has never had any political talent. I am surprised that the Imperial Emperor would be satisfied receiving such help from someone with such little experience...Unless…Well, she has never told me about anything like that. I wouldn’t think Bernadetta would ever hide anything from me. She’s not the secretive type. That’s not how I raised her.”

It took every ounce of willpower he had not to blow the Count Varley to smithereens right where he stood. Of course, he could...but with the rest of the knights watching...Hubert did not want to cause any more unnecessary bloodshed. Only one man was destined to die tonight.

“Hm, well...I’ve always found her help to be handy. She’s much more practical than I thought she would have been before I married her.”

“That’s good. A shame that I did not get invited to said wedding. I am rather proud that she was able to marry the kind of man I exactly wanted to see her with. She’ll be a good wife to you, Vestra. Loyal, submissive, and gentle...Everything you could ever wish for in a wife.” 

Hubert nodded in reply. “Yes, that’s true. She is all of those things and more. You could say that I’ve grown quite fond of her. Now, I have traveled all this way to get in some bonding with you since it is likely that we will be spending much more time together. Would you be interested in sharing a meal?” 

“Why yes, of course! In fact, I’ve anticipated for you arrival. I have a feast prepared just for the two of us. Come, come. Right this way.” 

The dining area was a long table, the Count Varley sitting on the far end as he gorged himself on the lavish meal that was laid out. Hubert picked at his meal, not typically being the type to eat out of enjoyment...and especially not in the presence of such filth. However, his finicking with his dinner was nothing habitual. Instead, it was all part of his scheme, the one to exterminate the rat of House Varley. 

“Something wrong, Hubert, my boy?”

“I feel...as if this was over-seasoned…”

“What?! I’ve never had any issue with my chef in the past…”

“Doubt my word, do you? Have a taste and see for yourself.” Hubert said, pushing his plate towards the Count Varley to offer. The Count peered down at the meal with skepticism, but smiled none-the-less. “We’re on that level of trust now, are we?”

“It only feels natural.” Hubert reassured as the Count Varley dug his fork into the platter and took a bite. “It tastes fine to me…” He said with certainty, only to pass out onto the table moments later. His head hit it with a dull thud, Hubert sneering to himself.

“What a fool...I’m rather surprised you weren’t assassinated years ago. A quick, sleep-inducing drug...I much would have preferred to poison you and be done with it, but...scum like yourself don’t deserve that grace.” He grumbled as he approached the unconscious male. Grabbing him by his collar, Hubert enabled a warp spell to a secret location that he had designed just for this momentous occasion. It was a dark dungeon, many different devices and utensils available and laid out in the open, all organized according to size and type.

Hubert was quick to act, shoving the Count Varley’s unconscious body into a chair and tying all of his limbs to it. Now, all he had to do was to wait for the man to awake, working to select his tools and plot his methods. As he picked up a mace, he caught a glimpse of the pink embroidered flower on his vest, reaching a hand up to fondle it. He thought of his lovely wife at home, who he was excited to find waiting for him with a smile on her face. He unpinned it from his clothing for a moment to kiss the petals, as if he was kissing Bernadetta herself in that very moment. His thoughts were interrupted by a groan from the man in the chair. Hubert glanced over, the Count Varley’s head lulling from side to side as he woke. 

“Oh...ugh…”

“Awake, are we?”

“V-Vestra...is that you?”

“In the flesh.”

“What...what is the meaning of this?!” He snapped as his eyes went wide, glancing around the room before narrowing his glare on Hubert. Hubert’s crooked smile only grew. “We’re going to play a game...A roleplaying game, if you will. I’ve gone ahead and prepared our gameroom to start. Now for our roles, I was thinking that perhaps I could play the role of the Count Varley...and you could play the role of Bernadetta, his daughter.”

“This...this is no game!”

Hubert rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Oh, so you _aren't_ as much of a fool as I thought you were...A shame. I found much amusement in seeing you so naively believe the absolute balderdash that came from my lips...Allow me to summarize in a manner that even a degenerate retrograde like you could understand.” He stepped closer, bowing down to meet the Count’s eyes. “_I intend to dispose of you_. Bernadetta has suffered for so long because of you, all for the sake of her finding a husband. You know what I’ve had to deal with?” His hand shot out and wrapped around Count Varley’s neck, squeezing to choke him violently.

“I’ve spent years with Bernadetta...For the longest time, _I’ve_ been the one having to convince her that she wasn’t unmarriageable..._I’ve_ been the one to comfort her every evening when she has nightmares where you plague her mind...and _I’ve_ been the one that had to calm her in the eyes of danger...I’ve done all this not because she is a submissive, trophy wife. She is my _equal_. The way you’ve treated her...raising her to believe otherwise...it’s _atrocious_.” 

He let go just before the Count Varley went unconscious. The Count coughed violently as he took in deep breaths, shaking his head. “You...you wouldn’t kill me! The Emperor would never allow it!”

“Oh? Is that what you believe? Well, I can assure you that you’re wrong. Her Majesty believes in the future...Bernadetta and myself...we are the future of Fodlan. Your reign and presence is obsolete and the crimes that you have committed are punishable by death. However, punishment is not enough. Death will not make you consequential. I want to make you experience all the pain that you’ve put Bernadetta through.” He grabbed the Count’s chin with a firm hand, grabbing a knife from the nearby table. 

“And then I want you to die.” Hubert cooed as he trailed the knife’s blade across the Count’s cheek, watching him tremble in response. The crimson blood that was drawn dribbled down his face. 

“Please- Ha-have merc- AARGH!” The male screamed out, Hubert cutting his sentence short by stabbing the blade into Varley’s shoulder, purposefully missing any important organs. He wanted to take his time with this one. His gloved hands reached for the Count’s collar, ripping right down the middle of it to expose his bare chest and stomach. Buttons littered the floor, Vestra stepping back to grab another device. A bull whip, but with a strange modification. Hubert’s hand stroked the handle of the weapon, smiling deviously. “This one is quite special...I use it in interrogations often. Look closely at the knots.” He said, offering the whip to the Count for a moment to get a good look. Varley felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach at the sight, squirming and fighting against the bonds. 

“So you see them? The blades here? I had this one made especially for events like this...They won’t kill you, but let’s say the pain here is an appetizer in preparation for the main course~” He chirped, letting the whip drag across the floor as he stepped back only a few feet. He spun it over his head for a second before striking across the Count Varley’s chest. It sliced open the flesh, blood and bruising swelling from the spot of impact almost immediately. The Count cried out in pain and shook his head, begging for him to stop. 

“Stop? That was only one lash...Bernadetta is twenty four now...that’s twenty three more lashes for you to withstand.” He teased as he struck him again, and again, and again...Each number was said aloud by Hubert in his casual, near-monotone voice as he flogged the bound man in front of him. Soon his chest and stomach were bright with blood, some of the wounds seemingly rather deep. 

“STOP THIS!” The Count Varley cried out, Hubert shaking his head with a sigh. “You don’t know when to give up...Ugh. I’m tired of hearing you talk.” The mage grumbled, reaching into his pocket to pull out a needle and thread. The thread was thick, clearly made for embroidery. Hubert approached the chair again, the needle glinting from the little light there was in the room. He wedged his boot under the leg of the chair and thrust it back, it clattering against the ground as he fell back. Hubert straddled the man’s chest, tangling a hand in his hair as his knee forced up under his chin, pushing his jaws together.

“Your daughter is very talented at sewing and embroidery, you know...she even managed to teach me. Now...Let’s see if I can practice.” The sinister smile stretched far across Hubert face as he prodded his needle through the flesh of Count Varley’s lower lip, sewing it up through the top to lace them together. He repeated the motion until the Count’s lips where completely sealed by the stitches, muffled cries from behind his teeth being heard.

“Perhaps I’ve been taught well. It seems like I did an adequate job.” He commented, rubbing his hands together with excitement. 

“Now for the main course...I have a special ritual for you, in fact...One for the glory of the Black Eagles. The Blood Eagle. Only reserved for the worst kind of scum.”. Hubert tore his dagger from Count Varley’s shoulder, watching as it bled through the fabric. He stood the chair back up and circled around it, the chair being open-backed so Hubert could perform his gruesome act.

He gingerly cut through the fabric of Count Varley’s shirt before stabbing the dagger through his flesh and slicing down, all the way to his tailbone. Varley screamed behind his sealed lips and attempted to arch his back away, the bindings restricting his movements. As he flayed the skin and pulled it apart, he reached in, soiling his white gloves red with the blood of the Count, ripping his ribs from the spine and prying them apart, spreading them with the skin as if they were wings extending from his back. Hubert then located the lungs of the count, grasping them and draping them near the ribs, watching them flutter rapidly as the breaths from the Count pushed through them. It was a glorious sight for him to relish in, the blood from the wounds spilling through the clothes and down the chair. As he walked around the front, he glared to the Count who had passed out already from the shock. Given the amount of blood he was losing and the separation of his ribs and organs, it would only be a few moments before he would have completely died.

“Now to leave you. Just like you left her. You would have NEVER been my father-in-law. I don’t associate with filth like you...That way, Bernadetta doesn’t have to. Not anymore.” He was careful not to touch the flower with his soiled gloves as he dropped them to the floor. Before he left the room, he changed from his soiled clothes and returned to House Varley in the dead of the night to take back his horse.

He rode home fast and with little breaks between, all the way back to House Vestra. The servants welcomed him home, the male knocking on the bedroom door where he and Bernadetta stayed. Hearing a squeal from inside, he cleared his throat.

“Bernadetta, it’s me.”

“Hubert? You’re back?!” There was clambering inside, the sound of a bedsheet being thrown, and the pitter-patter of tiny feet growing louder as Bernadetta opened the door and threw herself into his arms. “I’m so happy you’re back! How was...um…”

Hubert shook his head with a kind smile, deciding not to go into any details. He pulled her up into his arms and kissed her with passion. “All is well, my little violet. You and I are now the head of House Varley. 

“So...the rat?”

“As good as gone.”

“O-oh…”

Bernadetta’s lip quivered and she trembled, burying her face into his neck. Tears fell down her cheeks suddenly, the girl gripping onto him as he picked her up to carry her back to bed.

“Thank you...Thank you, Hubert.”

He pressed his lips to her head, laying her back down on the mattress and settling himself next to her. “Now we can start our lives. Thank the goddess for that.” He never figured that he would ever find himself thanking the goddess, but...in this moment, he felt much too at-home to not. Bernadetta smiled and giggled at him, nestling into his chest.

“You’re right...For real this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I've never written gore, torture, or violence so this is new territory for me. I can definitely say Bernadetta's father deserved it though.


End file.
